In the Forest of Spirits
by High-Liter
Summary: AU in which John does the teleporty thing and ends up in some forest that's all spiritual and stuff. A younger Gin finds him and maybe he'll help John out. Friendship is also a thing that could happen.


**AN: Random crossover idea. It seems nice, but I don't know if it's too good.**  
**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I lay silent and unmoving on the clearing within the forest where many other spirits, like me, reside. Though, I am very different from those spirits.

Unlike them, I am not strong, actually, I am not truly even a spirit. I was taken in by then at a young age, sorrowful and weak. They helped me survived, but my body was still fragile to the touch...

The touch of a human. If I were touched by one, even briefly, I would start to disappear, and cease from existing.

I feared not existing, not being able to continue on with the life that was given to me again by the spirits. But yet, I wanted to meet one. A human. I wanted to get to know one, but the other spirits said they were dangerous, dangerous to me. And that I could never... ever get close to one, not ever.

They treated me like a kid, and even though I was, I hated that.

I slowly pushed myself up from the soft dirt ground, which was lightly covered with emerald colored grass and bright yellow flowers. I felt the heat of the sun seep through the mask which was perched upon my face. This was the mask the spirits gave me.

I took it off briefly, staring distractedly off into the sun with my grey eyes, then flittered them over to look at the mass of clouds with the bright star ripped through. I put the mask back on my face.

'I should get back soon, or the spirits will worry.'

I stood up and steadied on my feet, beginning to wander deep into the trees of the forest, until I heard a rustle of leaves behind.

'Wait, is there someone here? The spirits usually do not make a sound...' Startled, I turned to look behind myself. Meeting my eyes with someone, well, someone unlike anyone I've seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked, rather skeptical, as my body tensed feeling as if the person was a threat. 'It wasn't like any of the spirits, it looked less abstract, a bit normal, a bit human? Had I just met a human?'

The human, who looked as if he were a boy, looked at me, with a wide, seeimingly nervous, bucktoothed smile on his face. His eyes were bright blue, and looked kind and friendly, and his hand scratched the back of his neck in a somewhat awkward manner, stroking a few of his black locks of hair which traveled a bit down his neck.

"Um, sorry to have disturbed you but, I seem to be a bit lost, hehe." He laughed nervously, closing his eyes a bit and opening them up again as he continued to look at me. "Well, uh, let me introduce myself." He laughed nervously again, but kept his eyes looking at me. "My name is John, John Egbert."

He looked at me as if he expected me to introduce myself next. I stood silently in place. 'Should I trust him? He looks harmless, but what if he's just trying to trick me?' I glared a bit of him behind the mask covering of my face, and returned to thought. 'He does not have the presence of a spirit, perhaps he is human. If I had finally met a human then...'

"Gin." I said quickly. He looked at me confused as if he didn't understand.

"Gin... My name is Gin." I spoke again.

His smile became less nervous, and he stopped scratching the back of his neck, leaving the hair there a bit mussed up in different angles.

"What, you don't have a last name?" He asked humorously.

'Last name?' "No, not that I am aware of." I replied to him, not missing a beat when he finished his words.

I kept the same position, but flinched a bit as he walked towards me, his hand outstretched. "Well," he said "You think you could help me?"

I removed myself from my tense like stance, relaxing a bit, taking a few steps toward him also, but not outstretching my hand.

"Okay, you can follow me, I will help you get out of here, at least, try to." I turned around, walking towards another direction, beckoning him to follow.

"No handshake then...?" John put his hand down awkwardly back to his side.

I turned back to look at him. "I would if I could, but I cannot come into contact with you."

"And why is that?" he inquired.

I tensed up yet again, my arms shaking a bit at the question. 'I might as well tell him. It's not as if this is a secret meant to be hidden'. I stopped shaking, and the words I spoke next came out softly, with the sound of hurt that was lightly evident.

"I cannot touch a human. If I do, I will disappear."

'Hopefully the spirits won't be mad at me for this...'

* * *

**AN: Suspense. What will happen next? Will John ever make it out? Will Gin get a new friend? **  
**I don't know, maybe.  
Hope you liked this.**


End file.
